


【Klano】Just Animals（中）

by aaZena



Category: Kengkla/Techno
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaZena/pseuds/aaZena
Summary: 全文在LOFTER，这里仅是外链





	【Klano】Just Animals（中）

Techno是被清晨的阳光叫醒的。Kengkla卧室的窗帘正好露了一条缝，那束光线便不偏不倚地照在No的脸上。他眯起眼睛，下意识想伸手捂着脸，才发现手腕都被身后的alpha牢牢抓住，整个人都陷在身后人的怀里，他的脊背贴着kla的胸膛，隔着薄薄的睡衣似乎能听见男人的心跳声。他小心翼翼地动了动，还没完全清醒的alpha便收了收手臂，抓在他手腕上的力度也大了些，过了一会儿，他再次听到了kla均匀的呼吸，貌似他短暂地醒了醒就又去睡回笼觉了。他放松了身体，尽量不去动弹，怕弄醒了他的alpha。  
意识渐渐回到脑海中，他记得昨天晚上kla说不放心他一个人回去，于是就把他带到了家里。被临时标记的omega本能地渴求着伴侣的陪伴，尽管Techno自认为是一个很独立的人——至少生活完全自理是没有问题，所以，当他进入到充斥着淡淡的酒香的Kengkla家里时，心底有个声音一直在告诉他，这点程度的信息素是完全不够的。于是他垂着脑袋跟在kla身后直到二楼楼梯口时，kla突然回头笑着说：  
“今晚No哥睡在我房间吧。”年轻人眼眸暗了暗，他当然知道邀请未来的伴侣睡在自己床铺上意味着什么，但这样的进展显然会吓到面前的omega，于是他又坏心眼地补充道，“我睡在客房就好了。”  
“可是……”  
“No哥不是客人。”他凑上前嗅了嗅Techno脖颈处的气味，咧嘴笑笑。如果今晚放Techno回去的话，那么他身边的omega就都会知道他被人临时标记了，而且是一个带有烈酒味信息素的alpha。不，他一点都不想把此时被染上自己信息素气味的No哥跟别人分享。  
“作为你收留我的谢礼，我明早给你做早餐吧。”这时候再拒绝kla的好意也为时过晚了，Techno思来想去，就自己那点每天被球队小学弟们榨|干的钱包，请面前这位大少爷吃饭也是勉强，倒不如明早起来做早饭。再者说kla在他家蹭饭多年，他的手艺也不是太差。  
“我也想尝尝No哥……的手艺啊。”  
调皮的alpha故意停顿了一下，然后露出招牌式的狡黠笑容，回自己房间拿了一套睡衣放到他手里：“哥早点休息吧，明天见。”  
kla径直走到客房，Nic这家伙还在故意发讯息问他到底对他哥干了什么，卖哥求妹的弟弟多少还是有点良心。kla关了卧室的灯，在床上坐了一会儿，脸上挂着一副掌握了一切的得意神情，盯着壁纸看了一会儿，再昧着良心给Nic回讯息。  
【我可是正A君子。】  
【知不知道你的虚伪已经溢出屏幕了。】Nic索性关掉了聊天窗口，今晚跟小学妹共进晚餐的好心情可不能被这个诡计多端的老友给破坏了，再聊下去指不定被他气死。  
Techno冲了澡就躲进了被窝，天知道kla在卧室门前跟他说那番话的时候他有多害怕。Kengkla还是个涉世未深的年轻人，满腹才华又有着那副好皮囊，本该寻找一个更适合他的omega共度余生，而不能只在意他Techno。可原本粘着他说晚安，甚至临睡前都找话题聊天的kla今天却就这么放过了自己，他多少有点不太习惯……等等，自己到底在期待什么！  
睡袍上的洗衣剂香味也掩盖不住alpha那独特的信息素气味，对于被临时标记的omega来说，那是除自己的之外最熟悉的气味。如果说恰到好处的信息素可以抚|慰他，那么铺天盖地般的烈酒味便会让他上|瘾。疲惫不堪的Techno刚躺到柔软的枕头上，周身就被环绕着信息素，一如刚刚在车里那样，他想要被那双温暖的手触碰。身体内叫|嚣的欲|望让他咬紧了嘴唇，他无论如何都不能一个人安然入睡，被窝的温度连同烈酒香只会把那个离自己有一条走廊之隔的人拼命塞到自己的脑海。  
“No哥还没睡么？”  
门没有关紧，kla透过门缝往里面看了一眼。夜视很好的男人依稀能够看到Techno蜷缩在被子里的身影，还有窸窸窣窣的声音，应该是他一时不知道该如何回答，或者是烈酒味信息素激起了他的某种欲|望。  
是啊，我是正A君子，但欲擒故纵的把戏，我也相当喜欢。  
“哥，我有点睡不着。我能不能跟你一起睡？”  
没有规规矩矩穿好浴袍的习惯，他领口大开，慢慢走到床前，熟练地掀起被子就翻身上床，刚刚洗完澡的身体还氤氲着热气。他那跟自己相同的沐浴露香气让Techno险些以为半小时之前他们是一同沐浴的。  
“嗯，这原本就是你的床。”  
那份温暖再次贴近了自己，男人轻声唤着他的名字，侧过身躺着，Techno只好背过身去，装睡的话就不会被叫醒了，这家伙今天已经说了很多“过分”的话，好在黑暗的掩饰不会让他看到自己面红耳赤的样子。双人床的位置刚好被两个人占满，kla忍住了自己那点小心思，没有把面前人揽在怀里。狼盯紧了自己的猎物，只是想等他睡着……如果被别人知道追求者无数的Kengkla竟然费尽心思只为了拥抱着心上人睡觉，怕是谁都会笑话他。  
“Kla，你一直都一个人住么？”  
听到身后人打了个哈欠，长时间保持着睡姿不动弹的Techno稍微往另一边挪了挪，没想到问早的第一句话就戳中了他的痛点。Techno自知失言，不等他回答就想起身去做早餐，没想到kla又把他拉回身边，下巴靠在他肩膀上蹭了蹭。  
“没事……我都习惯了。”  
耳边传来他软糯的声音，这让Techno更为刚刚的问话而后悔。他知道kla的父母经常吵架，而且忙于经营家族事业，对他也是不管不问。kla经常跑到Nic家玩，久而久之就像自己的亲人一样。这样一来，他要不是一个人搬出来住才奇怪吧？  
“我没有家，我只有No哥一个人。”alpha舔舐着他的腺体，在加重染在他身上的烈酒味信息素。Techno下意识缩了缩脖子，却招来身后人命令般的一声“别动”，便只能任凭他从脖颈吻到脸颊。揽在他腰际的手一路向上撩|拨到他的胸口，灵巧的手指刻意刮蹭过他的敏|感点，他禁不住喉间溢出喘|息。他捂住嘴，急忙推开在他身上作乱的手，果不其然听到那人恶作剧得逞般的笑声。  
“对不起，kla，我……我去给你做早餐吧。”不愿意再被捉弄，Techno决定换个话题，至少得先让自己起床才是。  
“学长刚刚说的话真让我难过，要补偿我才行。”  
Kla不依不饶地贴上来，索性双臂搂住了他的肩膀，凑在他耳畔压低了声音，他的呼吸让敏|感的Techno红了耳根。自己一定是着了魔才会觉得男人的声音如此性|感，身体再次僵住，心软的omega不知道该先安慰他，还是强硬地坚持逃离现场。天，他又在叫“学长”，这不是更让他下不了狠心么。  
“好啦好啦，你说吧。”  
“嗯，学长今天就在我家陪我吧，然后下午我要去趟实验室，学长就在家里乖乖等我回来？”故意上扬的尾音和喷洒在他耳畔的呼吸弄得他心里痒痒的，但不甘于被这个alpha吃得死死，Techno敏锐地捕捉到了他话语中的重点：  
“等会，今天周六？”  
Alpha抓准了时机就坐起身来，晚上由于怀里人睡觉时的动作而被弄乱的睡袍一下子垮了下来，本就没整齐地穿好，于是一边肩膀跟胸膛就这样赤|裸|裸地展现在正在忙着换裤子的omega面前。Techno穿裤子的动作明显停滞了一秒，然后他匆忙转身从衣架上拿衬衫，背过身去换衣服。虽说色|诱omega这种事情会让alpha不免掉价，Kengkla却很喜欢出其不意地引他的No哥害羞，这样脸红的Techno是只有他一个人才能看到的啊。  
“是啊No哥，我可是连选择专业的余地都没有啊。”由于家族产业的关系，Kengkla不得不进修制药专业，以便于未来接手企业。说到这里，他慢吞吞地换好衣服，一边系着领带，一边走上前可怜巴巴地把下巴搁在Techno肩膀上，“所以周末都得去实验室啊……”  
眼睛的余光不时地看向Techno，kla在确定他没有质疑的时候，见好就收地去洗漱了。也是，常年在西区生活的omega怎么会了解东区这边的时间表，而单独借用一间实验室对于kla这样的优等生来说也是轻而易举。  
边上人炽热的目光让Techno打字的手指都有点不听使唤，作为学长他有必要提醒这个虚度光阴的孩子，但是刚把视线从写报告的屏幕上移开，对上了那双写满深情的双眸，他就觉得什么也说不出来了。说是在家陪他，结果变成了这样，如果kla会画画的话，Techno觉得这一上午时间他都能盯着自己盯出一副肖像了。  
Techno哪能不知道kla在等什么，那句告白他也说了不止一次。只是在被临时标记后，短暂的发|情|热散去，他依然很想跟面前的alpha待在一起。不再是欲|望的宣泄，而是……或许就是跟kla抱有一样的感情吧，也许自己的弟弟说得没错，在感情方面他确实慢热。  
所以，当kla在出门前故意丢下一句“六点可以来综合大楼找我时”，Techno鬼使神差地记住了这个时间点，反应过来时，他已经到了楼下。刻意选在beta们常去的实验楼，他是想不被其他信息素干扰吧，心思单纯的Techno只能想到这一点。  
Kla把试剂全部收到玻璃柜里，仪器也都洗干净放好，简单做个实验会让现场看起来更真实一点，也不算大费周折。他卷起袖子，靠在操作台上瞄着门口，两分钟以前他发讯息告诉学长上来等他，按照学长的走路速度应该快要找到这里了吧。感官敏锐的alpha在上午就发现了他的犹豫，甚至有好几次叫了自己以后欲言又止。Kengkla不算什么情场老手，但是也曾为了帮朋友的忙而逢场作戏了好多次，Techno这样的神情他再了解不过。他不怕会吓跑猎物，这一次，他要猎物自己跑到嘴边。  
“我已经完成了，No哥可以进来。”他把人拉进来，背对着门把手就顺手反锁，还在恍惚的Techno自然没反应过来。  
“哥还没有给我回应啊……”他解开实验服的扣子，扯了扯里面的衬衫领带，又把领口的扣子解开了两颗，他慢慢靠近Techno，双手撑在他腰侧的空着的储物桌上，把局促不安的学长禁锢在自己与桌子之间，“难道说哥只是把我当成宣|泄欲|望的工具么？”  
“不是这样！”  
是意料之中的否定和挣扎，kla游刃有余地应对着一切。他知道刚刚故意说的重话会让Techno心生委屈，于是恰到好处地抚了抚他的背，恶意释放出了一些具有占有欲的信息素，让面前人软了腰。  
“No哥是有话想对我说吧？我就在这好好听着。”他把站不稳的Techno抱到桌上，倾身向前，手臂依然撑在他身侧，俨然一副乖孩子在好好听学长说话的模样，“但是不管No哥说什么，我对哥的心意都是不变的。”  
“我……”一向自制力很好的kla还在释放信息素，烈酒的香味几乎要把Techno灌醉，他慢慢挪动着向后退，面前人便不依不饶地继续向他靠近，直到撞到了身后桌上的玻璃橱，冰冷的玻璃以及橱柜里玻璃仪器相互碰撞的声音吓了他一跳。Kla丝毫不担心，事先已经锁好了橱柜，所以在这里不用担心会有意外。  
“No哥喜欢我么？”纤细的手指抚摸着他的衣领，又故意摸了摸他脖颈处的腺体，那里还残留着昨天临时标记时的咬痕，然后，坏心眼的alpha不顾他没扣上的两颗扣子，灵巧的手指继续解开了第三颗，眼看着胸口就要裸|露，Techno急忙握住了他作恶的手。  
“喜欢。是跟你一样的喜欢。”  
如果说出来就能让他放自己一马的话，坦露心迹也是个不错的选择。舒了一口气的omega在下一秒就为自己的坦白付出了“代价”，面前的alpha不但没有收敛，反而变本加厉地释放烈酒信息素，几乎要把自己逼入情|热。那双不老实的手也抚摸上他的腿，摸索到腰侧，解开他的腰带就握住了他的欲|望。Kla一手脱下他的裤子抚慰着他，另一只手握住他双手的手腕把他拉向自己怀里，堵住他的嘴唇，不再像起初那样青涩的吻，而是直接长驱直入，Techno喉间泄出的呻吟尽数被他吞入腹中，抚慰他下体的力度适当撩拨起他的本能，茶香的信息素充斥在两人之间。本想逃跑的omega被死死掐住了手腕，他承受不住alpha舌吻的攻势，弓起身子再次撞到了橱柜。他的退缩只会激起alpha心中的占有欲，kla知道吻技青涩的Techno还不知道在接吻时换气，一吻结束时便盯着他被吻肿的嘴角，视线顺着他的喉结一路向下到他的胸膛，然后放开他的手腕就粗暴地扒开他的衬衫，扣子经不住这般摧残直接蹦出去了几颗，kla的理智也在这一刻彻底断线。  
事实上在进来前，Techno躲在门口偷偷看了他好一会儿。认真实验时的Kengkla是与平时不一样的严肃，白色实验服也能穿出高挑的身形，他时不时挽起袖子露出的手腕也有几分性|感。而现在，这个身穿白衣的alpha正亲吻着他的胸口，舌头不断舔舐着一边的乳首，修长白皙的手指还富有技巧地抚慰着他的下端，可耻的硬挺在任凭挑弄，Techno咬着手背不想发出太多的呻吟，察觉到他的小动作的kla拉着他的手就摸向了他自己的后穴，那里已经是粘稠一片。是omega交配的本能在为alpha的进入做着准备。  
“No哥……真好吃。”  
吻过的地方尽数泛红一片，kla的手指轻而易举地进入他的穴口搅弄着，omega的呻吟戴上了哭腔，是忍受不了多处敏感地方被玩弄，却不知眼角垂泪的样子更是让他想变本加厉地“欺负”。  
“No啊，这边beta们常用的实验室，隔音效果可能不是太好。太大声的话，是会被人听到的吧？”kla凑到他耳边说着，故意舔舐一下他的耳垂，过近的距离让Techno只好无力地环住他的脖子，kla见他刻意忍耐也是于心不忍，便又讨好般地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“只叫给我一个人听就好了。”或许是被这句话所刺激，omega的呻吟陡然拔高，白稠释放在了他的手上，溅到了他的衬衫还有外衣。  
“对不……呃啊……”  
Kla没有给他喘气的机会，抬起他的腿就进入他的身体。渴望已久的躯体是这般温度，他低喘着扣紧了Techno的腰肢，靠在他肩上嗅着浓郁的茶香信息素，待他稍微习惯后便动了起来。身体像是天生契合，起初被巨大所进入的不适很快就变成了电流般的快感，Techno下意识搂紧了身上的alpha，很多次因为顶撞而脊背被撞到玻璃橱，玻璃仪器相撞的声音只会徒增情热的激烈。kla伸手揽住他的背，把人往自己逼近，进入到更深的地方。快感与羞耻交叠使Techno抓紧了他的肩膀，求饶的话语也断断续续溢出。下体诚实地又有了反应，Techno刚意识到这个事实，就听见kla轻笑一声。  
“原来，No对我也是有感觉的。”  
这样的话说出来只会让Techno更加羞耻，对方在燥热难耐时就解开了衬衫，他的欲望在kla的腹部磨蹭着，而kla这次却冷落了他的前端，似乎是打定主意要他自己发泄。Omega被交合的本能所支配，连同心底对kla的渴望与那份自己都说不清的依赖，以至于他根本没有意识到，眼前的年轻人趁他不注意已经把对他的称呼换成了最亲近的名字。  
进入omega宫口时，疼痛使Techno想把kla推开，后者轻柔地吻上他的嘴唇，想要完全标记他的欲望不言而喻。Alpha成结的硕大让Techno再也抑制不住拔高的呻吟，搂在kla脖子上的双手甚至把他的肩膀抓出伤痕，不过在kla看来这不过是调情的戏码。冲撞了几下，kla释放在了他的身体里。  
他完全标记了他的恋人，就在恋人回应他告白的第一天。  
tbc


End file.
